feuilles d'automne
by stonewhiteclown
Summary: introspection de Castiel. juste avant de prendre la décision d'accepter l'offre de Crowley. premiere fic, please review!


Feuilles d'automne

_Note:__ petit voyage dans la tête de cas lors d'une pause au travail…ce fut agréable._

_Disclaimer:__ supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas ( sinon ils feraient encore plus pitié héhé_

_Sommaire:__ pas de warning mais PREMIÈRE histoire de l'auteur ( battements de cœur accéléré) et merci à ma béta Ithyl! Enjoy!_

Je me devais de prendre une décision.

Prendre une décision était pour moi si nouveau. Durant des millénaires je n'avais eu qu'à suivre les ordres que l'on me donnait...tel un bon petit soldat

Crowley venait à peine de disparaître, me laissant seul...seul avec ce choix à faire. Seul à regarder Dean racler ses feuilles d'automne

Il me suffisait de me rendre visible, je pouvais me confier à Dean, du moins le pensais-je. Dean semblait m'apprécier, du moins avait-il cessé de me traiter d'emplumé!

Maintenant j'étais Cas...J'ignore la raison pour laquelle ce simple surnom me remplissait d'une telle fierté.

Cas...j'aimais bien, c'était comme si en ne prononçant que cette unique syllabe de mon nom je n'en devenais que plus grand aux yeux de mon protégé.

Castiel, c'était l'ange, le soldat à qui l'on avait ordonné de protéger ce mortel. Castiel, c'était l'être tout puissant qui pouvait tuer un démon d'un simple touché ou transporter quelqu'un à travers le temps et l'espace. Castiel c'était l'ange...tout simplement.

Cas, c'était l'ami, le frère oserais-je espérer, une personne à part entière, quelqu'un sur qui l'on pouvait compter, de maladroit avec les filles de joie et complètement inapte à s'enivrer. Cas était l'enfant innocent pour lequel la vie était un défi des plus intéressant .

Cas était quelqu'un qui comptait, pour au moins trois mortels ; Sam, Dean et Bobby. Trois simples humains et pourtant...ça me semblait plus grandiose que d'être adulé par tout les saints du paradis.

Je m'étais rapproché de Dean à la seconde où il avait utilisé ce surnom à mon égard. Peut-être que je m'étais trop rapproché d'ailleurs, au point où cela eut presque le même effet que l'huile sacrée. Ce n'étais pas dans ma nature d'ange d'être proche de quelqu'un et cela m'apporta cette sensation de peur...la peur de perdre l'être cher, la peur de décevoir. J'avais peur de décevoir Dean, peur de son rejet, Moi un Ange du seigneur! Cela m'avait indifféré au début. Sa dureté, sa méfiance et son dégoût à mon égard me rendaient indifférent, au pire, cela m'irritait. M'irritait de constater son manque de foi envers mon père. Son attitude me désarçonnait, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce simple mortel n'était pas reconnaissant que Dieu ait choisi de le libérer de la perdition.

Je dois avouer que je n'avais jamais compris les humains, leurs émotions, leurs actions...tout cela était incompréhensible à mes yeux. Je les avais observés de loin et sans jamais m'impliquer, mais je dois avouer que j'ai toujours été curieux à leur égard. J'ai longtemps souhaité que l'on me donne une tâche à effectuer sur terre et lorsque le moment arriva, j'étais fou de joie. On m'avait mis en garde à propos de mon travail ; je devais sorti Dean Winchester de l'enfer et assurer sa sécurité, en d'autres mots, devenir son ange gardien. Être un ange gardien était une tâche qui répugnait à mes frères et soeurs mais moi j'en étais ravi...ce qui rendit mes supérieurs méfiants. Ils me rappelèrent à plusieurs reprises que je devais garder un rôle impersonnel à l'égard de mon protégé et j'acquiesçai...sans bien comprendre leur méfiance.

Mes supérieurs me connaissaient donc mieux que moi-même, ils avaient prévu ma désobéissance.

Pénétrer en enfer fut la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire depuis ma création. Dès que j'y fus, je sentis ma grâce se recroqueviller à l'intérieur de moi telle une flamme oscillante craignant la tempête. Je n'étais pas le bienvenu en ces lieux, ma présence y était perçue comme un affront et je fus entouré par des hurlements et des ricanements d'horreur. L'enfer était une cacophonie de bruits et de sons assourdissants et derrière tout cela...ce vide infini, ce vent continu qui symbolisait le néant, la folie, le désespoir. Je fus attaqué férocement mais ces démons de basse classe ne purent rien contre moi et je continuai mes recherches.

Il fût difficile de trouver Dean à cet endroit même si l'enfer n'était pas un endroit à proprement parler mais bien un état, Un état infini de folie et de consciences agonisantes qui s'entremêlaient pour ne former qu'un; l'enfer. Je devais survoler cet endroit par la pensée en cherchant la présence humaine de mon futur protégé mais dès que je réussissais à capter son essence, quelques démons s'amusaient à me repousser, me déséquilibrer et lorsque je reprenais pieds, la trace Dean avait disparue. J'ai dû, à plusieurs reprises, me terrer dans un coin pour me reposer et reprendre des forces. Dean ne saura jamais à quel point le sortir de l'enfer me fût difficile et douloureux.

Dès que je retrouvai Dean, pauvre âme écorchée, il se saisi de ma main avec confiance sans même demander qui j'étais. Il savait que je n'appartenais pas à cet endroit. Ma grâce illuminait les ténèbres tel un flambeau d'espoir de sorte que durant ma quête, plusieurs âmes condamnées s'étaient raccrochées désespérément à moi en demandant ma clémence. Je dû les repousser et étrangement…cela me peina.

Lorsque Dean me vit, il sut immédiatement que j'étais venu pour lui et il me tendit la main tel un homme pris au piège de sables meurtriers.

Je l'agrippai et prit son âme en mon sein, c'était la seule façon de traverser l'enfer en sens inverse avec une âme humaine. Seule la grâce d'un ange pouvait la protéger des flammes impitoyables et des griffes meurtrières, car l'enfer détestait perdre l'une de ses âmes. Je fus attaqué de plus bel sur le chemin du retour. Je fus blessé comme je ne l'avais jamais été, même sur le champs de bataille. Ma grâce fut brûlée, transpercée, entaillée mais je tins bon, protégeant ce souffle de vie humain qui s'accrochait désespérément à moi. La sortie de l'enfer fut longue et pénible, la pire épreuve de mon existence.

Je réussi sans trop d'effort à reconstruire le corps physique de Dean et je libérai enfin son âme qui repris possession de son corps. Ce miracle libéra une lumière dévastatrice qui balaya tous sur son passage, écrasant les arbres environnant tel de simples brindilles.

Je quittai l'endroit épuisé mais heureux.

De retour au paradis, je me reposai quelque temps avant d'entreprendre ma seconde tâche; trouver un vaisseau et aller sur terre pour guider mon nouveau protégé. Je m'étais senti très proche de lui lorsque je l'avais sorti de l'enfer, plus proche que je m'étais imaginé l'être d'un simple humain et j'étais impatient de communiquer enfin avec lui. La déception fut grande….

Non seulement il n'avait aucun souvenir de mon sauvetage mais encore refusait-il de croire que j'étais un ange! Quel borné cet humain!

Au fil du temps il accepta de mauvaise grâce ma présence sans pour autant m'apprécier ni même me faire confiance.

Plus il me repoussait et plus je m'attachais à lui. J'aimais cette défiance envers le monde entier, cette lutte envers Dieu et lui-même. Que de blasphème! Mais aussi quelle force ! Je fini par envier sa fureur et son rejet envers quelques autorités que ce soit et il fit naître quelque chose de complètement nouveau en moi; le questionnement. Jamais je ne m'étais posée la moindre question sur les ordres que l'on me donnait auparavant et maintenant j'étais intarissable.

Pourquoi obéir? Pourquoi suivre une voie qui ne me plaisait pas ? Pourquoi, nous les anges n'avions nous pas cette liberté que mon père avait accordée aux humains? Si je suis de Lui, pourquoi ne répond-t-il pas à mes questions? Et surtout, pourquoi me reprochait-on le plaisir que j'avais à être sur terre en compagnie de Dean et de Sam?

J'aimais être avec eux, même si j'étais encore un peu l'ennemi pour Dean. Je ressentais moins d'agressivité de la part de Sam…Sam si compréhensif et si…dangereux.

Pourtant je m'opposai lorsque Anna voulu le tuer et non seulement parce que cela aurait détruit Dean mais bien parce que je ne voulais pas que l'on fasse du mal à un être que je considérais être mon ami…

Je désobéi donc pour eux, mais aussi pour mes convictions et je fus cruellement puni. Je ne le regrettai pas et surtout...je recommençai. Dean m'avait donc plus influencé que je le croyais.

Je suis devenu un ange libre, suivant ma voie et défendant les Winchester. Je senti leur méfiance à mon égard disparaître. J'ai aimé combattre à leurs côtés. La force de Dean, le courage de Sam et la tendresse bien cachée de Bobby. J'avais l'impression de faire parti de leur famille, d'être moi aussi un Winchester et cela m'emplissais de fierté.

Maintenant tout a changé, Mon frère Lucifer est de nouveau dans sa cage ainsi que Michel. J'ai été ramené par une force inconnue après que Michel m'ait détruit puis…Dean s'est retiré.

J'ai ramené Sam de la cage puis je suis retourné au paradis où régnait le chaos.

J'ai tenté d'améliorer les choses comme j'ai pu en sachant que je n'éviterai pas l'affrontement final avec mon frère Raphael.

J'avais besoin d'aide…

Sam me semblait différent sans que je sache trop pour quelle raison.

Et Dean tentait de reprendre une vie normale avec Lisa et Ben.

J'étais seul

J'avais peur

J'étais un ange seul et apeuré…ce qui faisait de moi une aberration.

J'avais besoin de conseil

J'aurais voulu avoir quelqu'un à qui me confier, parler de mes craintes, de mes espoirs, de ce que j'aurais voulu accomplir au paradis.

J'aurais voulu confier à quelqu'un à quel point j'avais peur de moi-même en ce moment.

Parce que l'offre de Crowley m'intéressait et cela n'aurait pas dû.

Avoir tout ce pouvoir me permettrait d'aider mes frères et sœurs, de faire de la terre un meilleur endroit et surtout… de réunir Sam et Dean une fois pour tout et rendre leur vie agréable et sereine. Ils le méritaient tant!

Je pourrais leur donner cela.

En étant Dieu je pourrais apporter joie et paix à ceux qui le méritent.

Et justice aux autres.

Mais c'était mal, je le sentais. Aspirer toutes ces âmes du purgatoire devait être mal…sinon pourquoi serait-ce l'idée d'un démon?

Je devais me confier à Dean, il saurait mieux me guider que le ferait l'un de mes frères ou sœurs.

Son opinion comptait plus pour moi que celle de tous les sains du paradis.

L'aimais-je? Je crois que je ne comprenais pas encore clairement ce mot.

Mais je comprenais ce qu'était l'attachement, l'affection, la fierté, la bravoure et la confiance.

Et c'est cet humain qui me les avait appris…

J'allais pour me rendre visible devant Dean.

Abandonner mon masque impassible et rendre les armes.

Me confier à lui et lui demander son aide.

Puis Ben sorti en courant de la maison, il alla devant Dean pour lui tendre une feuille de carton.

Dean la prit entre ses mains et eut sourire tendre

-C'est la guerre entre les anges et les démons dit fièrement Ben

- et qui gagnent? Demanda Dean en souriant malicieusement

Ben eut un air outré

-Mais les anges! Ils sont de puissants guerriers!

Dean eut un hochement de tête empli de tristesse.

-ils le sont, ils sont de parfais soldats sans pitié.

Ben eut l'air déçu et Dean lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux en souriant.

- oh tu sais…il y en a des sympa…j'ai eu un ange gardien

-C'est vrai ? s'épata Ben

- oui. Il était fort, puissant et terrible et en même temps… si innocent…si enfantin dans un sens…je crois qu'il nous aimait bien, moi et Sam, il a beaucoup fait pour nous, il a risqué gros et pourtant…il l'a fait

- où il est maintenant? Demanda l'enfant

Dean soupira

- Sa mission est terminée, il est retourné au paradis j'imagine

- il te manque? Demanda Ben en regardant fixement celui qu'il aimait comme son propre père

Dean eut un léger sourire

- l'emplumé? Oui, il me manque…

-tu crois que tu vas le revoir?

-non…et c'est mieux ainsi…c'est une vie compliquée tu sais…les anges , les démons et tous cela, je préfère me dire que cela fait parti de mon passé…je veux une vie simple avec toi et ta mère…est-ce trop demandé?

Est-ce trop demandé? J'avais l'impression que cette phrase m'était directement dédiée et je compris…

Dean avait tourné le dos à tout cela.

Il avait trouvé la paix.

Je devais donc prendre ma décision seul.

Le vent agitait doucement les feuilles des arbres autour de moi.

Si calme, si serein

Et cette guerre au paradis

Je devais accomplir mon propre destin…

fin


End file.
